


The Four Times Dean Winchester Sings Tiny Dancer

by winvhesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winvhesters/pseuds/winvhesters
Summary: Tiny Dancer by Elton John is to Dean and Castiel's Daughter as Hey Jude by The Beatles is to Dean Winchester.





	

The first time Dean Winchester sings Tiny Dancer is when he and Castiel finally get to hold their newborn baby girl. It was a rainy day when they got the phone call alerting them to come to the hospital. The woman they were adopting from was just barely an adult and couldn’t afford to keep the baby so when she met Dean and Castiel Winchester, it was the perfect fit. As Dean is looking down at the new bundle of joy in his arms, he starts to hum the lyrics softly.

The second time the words to Tiny Dancer come out of Dean Winchester’s mouth, is when his daughter has her first dance recital at five years of age. She had been very nervous before she had to go on, stating that she didn’t want to go on stage. Dean and Castiel had gone backstage to talk her into doing so. That’s when Dean hummed the lyrics to his daughter. It seemed to do that trick and their daughter was able to go on stage.

The third time Tiny Dancer is sung, albeit embarrassingly, the Winchester’s daughter is now twenty years of age and ready to give up Ballet. She was as nervous as she was when she had her first recital. Dean and Castiel had again gone backstage to calm their daughter’s nerves. So, Dean Winchester sings the song that has become his daughter favorite and had gotten her through pretty much everything, much like Hey Jude to him.

The fourth time Tiny dancer is actually accompanied by music at the ceremony of their daughter getting married. Dean decided not to give a speech, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get through it without dropping a couple of tears. So, he sang the song that meant so much to his little girl. Of course, Dean had some trouble getting out some of the words. His little girl was getting married for Chuck’s sake. He accomplished his goal, ended with saying a little bit about the couple, and managed to walk down the stage to his daughter and hugged her tightly with Castiel by his side.


End file.
